User blog:Mrob27/Panoramas
This blog page is a test of different ways to get a panorama to display in the Wiki. It also helps show examples of constructions I have done in Mooncraft. Hollow Hill Interior Here is a panorama of the interior of the Hollow Hill project when it was roughly half complete. :Interior of Hollow Hill This is a 360-degree panorama taken from 2nd floor in the as-yet-unexcavated southwest area of the Hollow Hill. From left to right we see: :Looking south and southwest: We see a floor with Gravel walls and a lot of Light blocks. This is part of the 2nd floor, still partly excavated. :Looking west and northwest: Dimly-lit vertical Gravel walls. Beyond this is the western part of the hill, which I haven't even started on yet. :Looking north, northeast, east and southeast: We see Dome 7 sitting in the center of the largest part of Hollow Hill. Except for a small piece to the northeast direction, this area is complete. The ground-level balcony, made of Boron_Crystal, is barely visible. Main Base Here is a panorama of the underground features near my "home base": :The underground parts of my base There are many things described in my other blogs. From left to right, we can see: :1st segment: You can see the bottom of the floppy-disk sign shown in Signs_in_a_Signless_Game. :1st, 2nd and 3rd segments: An irregular trail of red blocks. This is one of the first trails I put down, back in the early days before I figured out that you can turn the fog off. :2nd segment: A bunch of large rectangular slabs of different materials. I made these in case the game ever stops giving me unlimited blocks, or in case the Blue_I steals one of my blocks. :2nd, 3rd and 4th segments: A long straight tunnel 23 blocks below ground level. This is part of the main east-west "subway system" that I built to easily get between all my places without having to deal with hills and maybe getting lost. At the right end of this you can see a parallel tunnel closer to the surface and another one much lower. These connect to each other and to surface "gates" at many points. :between 2nd and 3rd segment: the astronaut "stable" where I took the pictures of the 5 colors of astronauts side by side (picture is in my astronaut wrangling article) :3rd segment: two astronaut holding pens with black-and-yellow coloring around the top edge. :3rd segment: a row of Light blocks run along the surface directly above the subway. These extend the entire length of the subway (about 1000 blocks east to west) :3rd segment: an irregular pit filled mostly with Gold ore blocks. This was the location of my first Brown_Mob alchemy experiment (see Alchemy_and_the_Brown_Mob) :4th through 7th segments: two astronaut transfer corridors (which are 4 blocks high) connect to my main astronaut test chamber (for more pictures of both, see astronaut wrangling). There is also a subway connector (2-blocks-high tunnel closer to the surface) :7th segment: An open-pit astronaut trap. This is an inverted pyramid (a set of concentric squares) that slopes down gently, with a little square room at the bottom. I have just caught a mint green astronaut. Category:Blog posts